


So you think he's okay?

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Late Night Writes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "is he okay", Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s07e09 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Sort Of, but i thought maybe sam, just added a bit to the conversation, meant something more than just, mostly it's the actual words, season 7 episode 9, takes place during the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: In which Dean is asleep and still in a bit of a turducken haze, Sam's talking to Bobby about their problems, and the author decides Sam wasn't completely done with what he had to say about his brother.Takes place during 7.09 "How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters", in the scene where they're waiting for the meat delivery truck to show up.Unedited/not beta read (one of my "late night writes" so sorry if there are any mistakes)





	So you think he's okay?

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked, watching for the delivery truck to arrive outside. Honestly, if the truck had pulled up right at that moment he might not even have noticed, with all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

 

“He’s sleeping it off. Tryptophan coma.” Bobby replied with a glance at Dean’s prone form in the backseat.

  
“So, you think he's okay?”   
  
“Yeah, he's all right.” Bobby didn’t seem to realize that Sam wasn’t talking about the drugged sandwich.   
  
“Good,” Sam sighed. “So you don't worry about him?”

  
“What do you mean? Before the Turducken?” 

  
“Yeah. Yeah, I kind of mean more like, uh…” How was he supposed to explain this to Bobby? “More like ever since my head broke…” He hesitated. “And we lost Cas. I mean, you ever feel like he's -- he's going through the same motions but he's not the same Dean, you know?”  _ Like when Jess died _ , Sam finished in his head.

 

Too late, he realized that this was something Bobby might not even be able to comprehend at the moment. Sam could see it, of course- to him it was blindingly obvious-  but he hadn’t realized until now that maybe he was the  _ only  _ one who could.

 

Before Cas had... _ died _ , Sam had had his suspicions. He’d seen the looks on Dean’s face when he’d defended Cas, spoke to him, called him a dick. He’d seen what nobody else saw, more than what he was  _ meant _ to see. He knew Cas liked Dean more than right from the beginning- of course, he couldn’t know that the angel met with his brother many more times than Dean had told him about, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if he  _ had _ known.   
  


The only other person Sam knew that agreed with his thoughts was (surprisingly) Balthazar. Even before the angel mentioned the  _ angel in the dirty trenchcoat who’s in love with you _ straight to Dean’s face, Sam had known Balthazar was watching too. The only difference was that while Sam could see both Cas and Dean, he saw more of his brother; it was nearly impossible to read the angel’s facial expressions or body language. But he knew  _ Dean _ , and he was sure as hell he could see what Dean felt for Cas.   
  
“How could he be?” Bobby interrupted his thoughts, proving the older man really didn’t know what Sam did.   
  
“Right, yeah, but what if…” Dean’s face when he realized Cas had actually betrayed him. The look of pure pain and fear when the Leviathans took over his body. The desperate way Castiel had looked at Dean, hopeless and guilty and defeated. The way Dean had watched as Cas’s vessel disappeared into the lake, as he lifted up the dead angel’s bloodstained and sopping wet coat...   
  
“What if what, Sam?” You know, you worry about him. All he does is worry about you. Who's left to live their own life here? The two of you- aren't you full up just playing Snuffleupagus with the Devil all the live long?”

 

_ Fine. You want to make this about me? We can do that. _   
  
“I don't know, Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me.”   
  
“Come again?”   
  


“Look, I'm not saying it's fun. I mean, to be honest with you, I-I kind of see it as the best-case scenario. I mean…” He pressed his thumb almost absently into his palm, remembering the pain and remembering what was real and what was just his tortured mind playing tricks on him. “...at least all my crazy's under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse.”

 

Dean  _ has it worse. _   
  


Bobby scoffed. “You always were one deep little son of a bitch.” He turned away to watch for the delivery truck again and Sam’s heart clenched when Dean shifted. He only had a few more moments to tell Bobby what he was thinking.

 

“Bobby?” he asked.

 

“Mhmm?” Bobby replied without looking at Sam.

 

“Bobby, what if...what if Dean was in love with him?”

 

_ This  _ time Bobby looked at him. He stared in silence, and Sam braced himself for the astonishment, the denial, the anger, the confusion.

 

Instead, the older man burst into laughter. Sam recoiled in shock, confusion etched into his features.

 

“Bobby! What-”

 

“You think-” Bobby’s shoulders shook with laughter. “You think I don’t know that?”

 

“I think you...what?” The younger Winchester blinked in surprise. “You- you know?”

 

“Of _course_ I know, you absolute freaking _idjit_! Ever since-”

 

“Of course you know  _ what _ ?” Both men jumped and turned to face Dean guiltily. Sam cleared his throat.

 

“Um, nothing. We were just-” he straightened, grateful for an excuse. “Wait, wait, wait. Here we go.” Dean and Bobby both turned to look where Sam was staring at the delivery truck driving towards the building.

 

He pretended not to notice the odd look Dean shot him as they settled back into their seats to follow the truck.


End file.
